


Can I Go (Where You Go)

by seekrest



Series: The Secret Sessions [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Can’t eat can’t sleep reach for the stars kind of love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Wedding Fluff, romantic nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “You love me.” He says it matter of factly, absorbed in whatever web page he was looking at.Michelle says nothing, the lights flickering in some kind of synchronized rhythm - the certainty in his voice only rivaling the conviction in her gut - a warmth rushing through her as she smiles and opens her book.I do.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Secret Sessions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537501
Comments: 43
Kudos: 188





	Can I Go (Where You Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspo: Lover, _Lover_ (2019)

“Peter, this is just ridiculous at this point.”

Michelle watched as Peter gave her a look, smirking at him while she looked up from the couch - nodding towards the Christmas tree blinking back at her. 

“Our light bill is going to be--”

“ _Worth it_.” Peter interjects, a sing-song voice as he holds his StarkPad in one hand - handing her a glass of wine with the other. 

“It’s not gonna be so worth it when you realize just how much lights cost. Come on Pete, it’s the middle of January.” Michelle says as she takes the glass from his hand, taking a sip as she settles back onto her place on the couch, moving her legs so Peter can sit down. 

Peter plops down beside her, Michelle moving her legs to lay across his - Peter resting a hand on one of her legs while he adjusts the StarkPad in the other. 

“This is our place, MJ.” Peter says, Michelle watching as he thumbs through the screen - no doubt glancing through the news stories for anything he might’ve missed. “ _We_ make the rules.”

“Well _we_ need to remember this conversation when we get the bill. Fair warning, it’s not gonna be pretty.” 

Peter snickers, looking back at her as she takes another sip of her wine.

There’s something about the way he looks at her, a sense of home and familiarity - looking at her like he did when they were sixteen, young, dumb and in love and yet a look that spoke to the years that they’d been together. 

Michelle had watched Peter Parker for almost two years before he’d finally noticed. 

And even if it’d been almost ten years since they had started dating, a part of Michelle wondered if she would ever get over the feeling in her gut - already anticipating that it didn’t matter if it was for twenty seconds or for twenty years, she’d be staring right back into Peter’s eyes for the rest of her life.

His eyes soften, a smile on his face as he gently squeezed her leg. “I don’t know, MJ. The way the lights play off your face?”

Peter winks, bringing his attention back to the StarkPad as he says, “That’s one of the prettiest sights I think I’ve ever seen.”

Michelle rolled her eyes, scoffing as she gently kicked his leg. “You are the cheesiest person alive, you know that?” 

Peter shrugs, completely unbothered even as Michelle smiles - setting her wine glass down and grabbing the book in her lap. 

“You love me.” He says it matter of factly, absorbed in whatever web page he was looking at. 

Michelle says nothing, the lights flickering in some kind of synchronized rhythm - the certainty in his voice only rivaling the conviction in her gut, - a warmth rushing through her as she smiles and opens her book.

 _I do._

* * *

“Thank you guys so much for letting me stay here.” Ned says as he walks in, Peter trailing not far behind - carrying most of his luggage. 

“Are you kidding? Peter hasn’t shut up about it since you said you were flying in.” Michelle says, grinning as she brings Ned into a hug - Peter rolling his eyes as he sets his suitcase down. 

“I can’t miss my best friend?” Peter scoffs, Michelle leaning back as Ned turns to him before saying, “Of course you can, Peter. I mean really, how _do_ you live without me?”

“I don’t.” Peter says plainly, eyes darting to Michelle. “Tell him, MJ.”

“It’s true.” Michelle affirms, Ned looking back to her - a smile on his face as she says, “He’s absolutely miserable without you.”

Ned laughs, the buoyant sound that Michelle has missed - Ned moving across the country for college and settling in San Francisco making the time they see him few and far between. 

“I doubt that,” Ned replies, vaguely gesturing towards Michelle as he says, “He’s got you.”

Michelle shares a look with Peter, a smile on his face - the exact kind of lovesick goofy smile that she thinks she’ll never get tired of seeing as she says, “Still. Glad you’re here Nedward, sorry we don’t have a guest room for you but…” Michelle trails off, extending a hand out towards their towards their apartment.

It was small, bigger than most of the glorified closets that people their age lived in. Peter hadn’t really touched the money that Tony Stark had left him, aside from helping with college - something Michelle could admire even if she knew it was more out of his massive guilt complex over anything than else. 

But because he didn’t, their apartment was strictly confined to what they could afford from their respective paychecks - respectable enough, considering that while she worked at a non-profit that Peter still worked at SI. 

Michelle could see the pictures on the wall, a set of polaroids from the camera May had gotten him for Christmas. Her eyes danced over to their cluttered bookshelf - filled with books from her library and textbooks - interspersed with sentimental knick knacks like a ticket stub from a Star Wars midnight showing and a postcard from Venice that Michelle had bought. 

The television that they’d argued about buying when they’d gotten the apartment, the gaming console that Peter had found on sale and grumbled anytime she beat him at whatever game they were playing - her eyes resting on the coffee table that they’d found at a flea market two years after they moved in, the memory of how she’d accidentally bumped into it so many times the first few months that she was sure she’d made a permanent bruise. 

Their place was small, cozy - filled with memories. But the best part is that it was theirs, turning back to Ned with a smile on her face, winking back at Peter as she says, “The living room isn't so bad."

Ned's eyes dart between the two of them, eyeing the couch suspiciously before he asks, "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

Peter laughs, shaking his head as he brings a hand to Ned's shoulder. "Nothing, man."

He smiles, looking to Michelle as he says, "Just that this is our place. And that _you_ are always welcome."

* * *

Michelle walks in without saying a word, angrily hanging her keys on the hook designated for hers while Peter closes the door behind him.

She lets out an sigh, willing herself to calm down when she turns to face him.

Peter for his part looks completely contrite, twisting his mouth as he shrugs his jacket off. Michelle keeps hers on, watching him as he hangs it on the coat rack that he'd insisted on getting, the memory of how vehement he'd been about having 'a real life coat rack' because they were 'real life adults' making her want to laugh even though she was annoyed.

It'd been completely benign, the guy at the coffee shop they were in shamelessly flirting with her. Michelle had noticed but hadn't paid much mind to it, even if she could see that Peter had gotten increasingly more annoyed as time went on.

"Well?" Michelle asks, Peter scratching the back of his neck as she says, "Are you going to explain what the fuck that was?"

Peter sighs, bringing a hand down as he says, "I'm sorry, MJ."

"For?" She asks, wanting to fold her arms but not - wanting to give him the chance to explain without escalating the conversation any further.

He'd said some stupid remark to the barista, one that was so unlike him - or hadn't been, since high school. Peter had been wildly jealous when he was younger, something that Michelle couldn't understand then and definitely didn't now.

"For acting like an ass?" He says, phrasing it almost like a question before seeing the way her eyes narrow. "For acting like an ass."

"What is going on with you, Pete?" Michelle asks, exhaling sharply out of her mouth. "He was just some idiot looking for a good tip."

"I know, I know, MJ. I just--" Peter sighs, running a hand down his face as he shakes his head. "It's just like, anytime I see someone flirting with you, it just _does_ something. Makes _me_ act like a total idiot, like of course everyone who sees you wants you."

Michelle rolls her eyes, Peter becoming more insistent as he takes a step towards her. "MJ, I'm serious."

"You're being ridiculous," she counters, taking a step towards him as she says, "And I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life accepting this," she waves a hand between them, "macho bullshit alright?”

Peter frowns, nodding his head slightly again before saying, "I'm sorry."

She waits, studying him for a second before nodding her own head - hearing his relieved sigh that this particular discussion wasn't actually escalating into a full-blown argument, taking another step towards him.

"I love _you,_ Peter. You.” She takes off her jacket, Peter waiting as she says, "I’ve loved you for how long? I don’t know how you can still doubt that."

Peter says nothing as she hands him her jacket - Peter taking it and resting it on the coat rack. 

Michelle feels the tightness in her shoulders loosen a bit, trying to push away the annoyance for now - knowing they’ll be able to have a better conversation about this once they’ve showered and actually eaten, considering they’d left when they’d barely gotten their drinks.

It was stupid, completely and utterly stupid for him to act _jealous_ of all things, not when they lived together. Not when they were _engaged_. 

“I don’t doubt that you love me, MJ.”

“Then?” Michelle asks, exhaling hard out of her mouth.

“I don’t know.” Peter answers honestly. “I don’t know. It was stupid.”

“It was.” Michelle says, Peter giving her a half-smile as he takes a step towards her.

“I’m sorry, MJ. Really.”

Michelle studied him for another beat for bringing her arms around his neck, Peter bridging the gap between them as she says, “I forgive you. But I’m serious, Pete. This jealousy thing? Not a good look on you.”

“I know.” Peter almost whispers, his head snaking up her back as he continues, “Especially when I get to love you for the rest of my life.”

“Keep acting like that and maybe you won’t.” 

Peter playfully pinches her side, Michelle rolling her eyes - only to see the sincere apology in his.

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispers, Michelle kissing him in response.

“I know.” Michelle whispers back, their noses touching as she smiles. “I can think of a couple different ways you can make it up to me.”

* * *

“What do you think of this?”

Michelle sighs, glancing over to Peter as he bounds into the aisle of their favorite bookstore - looking more like the overeager sixteen year old that she’d fallen in love with rather than the nearly twenty-seven year old he was supposed to be.

His smile was wide and bright, his hair coming every which way out of the beanie that he was wearing - Michelle making a mental note that she should probably give it a trim before the wedding. 

“What’d you find this time?” Michelle asks, faking exasperation as Peter grins - almost shoving the book into her face. 

Michelle studies the cover for a second before raising an eyebrow. “ _Wild Ways to Wow Your Wedding Guests_ , Pete? Really?” 

“Come on MJ, it’ll be fun. Besides, when else are we going to be able to,” Peter opens the book, thumbing to a page she knows that he’s already read as he says, “‘give our guests the chance to ride in on horseback to--’”

“Absolutely not.” Michelle cuts him off, turning her attention back to the anthology of Sylvia Plath works she was looking at before Peter nudges her shoulder.

“MJ.”

“Peter.” 

Peter rolls his eyes dramatically, shoving the book under his arm. “Fine. If our wedding’s lame, then I blame you.”

“It’s a party, Pete. Of course it’s going to be lame.” 

“Ha ha.” Peter says sarcastically, looking at anthology while he tilts his head. “I think you have that one.”

“I do,” Michelle replies, “But this is hardcover and the one at home is paperback.” 

Peter nods, pursing his lips. “Fair.”

It’s then that Michelle notices the other book in his hand, glancing down to it as Peter awkwardly tries to hide it.

“What’s that?” She asks, Peter turning his predictable shade of red when he was trying to lie or avoid something. 

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like _nothing_.” 

“That’s grammatically incorrect.” Peter points out, hiding the book more as Michelle frowns.

“Don’t change the subject.” Michelle extends a hand, gesturing to it. “Fess up, Pete.” 

Peter bites his lip, Michelle reconsidering for a beat how pushy she’s being before he hands it to her, Michelle’s expression turning into one of confusion as she reads the title. 

“ _Wedding Vows for Dummies_?” 

Peter looks embarrassed, Michelle blinking at him for a second before saying, “You need help with your vows?” 

“No,” Peter is quick to say, Michelle seeing the immediate fierceness and sincerity in his voice and his face - as if he was trying to assure that he didn’t need any help in describing all the ways he loved her in a way that warmed her heart even if it wasn’t necessary. “I just… I just wanted to make sure I’m not being too cheesy.”

Michelle laughs, Peter studying her for a second before smiling too - handing the book back to him. “Peter, I’ve made my peace with the fact that our wedding day is going to be just wall-to-wall, corny as fuck cheesiness.”

“Really?” Peter asked incredulously, “You _do_ know we’re planning it together right? It doesn’t have to be--”

“It doesn’t really matter to me.” Michelle says, shrugging her shoulders.

It didn’t - Michelle didn’t really care about weddings in the traditional sense or the hoopla that went into what was - essentially - a glorified party.

All that mattered to her was at the end of the day, Peter Parker would be _hers_ \- a commitment that she’s felt for years, something no piece of paper could really change but she knows that for Peter, meant something. 

“Give me what you got.” Michelle says, Peter blanking for a second before looking down to the book then back to her.

“Got?”

“Your vows.” Michelle affirms, waving her hands towards him. “I know you and you’ve probably got them all typed up in your phone.”

Peter smiles, setting the books in his hand down before reaching for the phone in his pocket - opening up the notes app that she could already see had a wall of text. 

“Damn Peter, you know the ceremony’s supposed to be short right?”

Peter laughs, a light one that just makes Michelle smile. “Yeah, yeah, I just-- there’s a lot to say, you know?”

Michelle feels the familiar warmth in her chest at the realization - one that she knew deep in her bones, had felt in her gut years and years ago - at how truly and unfathomably hard Peter Parker loved her. 

She could see it written all over his face, in the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled - looking down to his phone and back to her, imagining him coming up with things to say about her or about their relationship throughout his day.

Michelle swallows down the traitorous lump in her throat, nodding towards him again. 

“Well? Show me your worst.”

Peter thumbs through the screen, glancing up at her before saying, “Well, here’s one. ‘Michelle, loving you felt inevitable from the moment I met you. A mathematical improbability if I ever saw one.”

Peter looks up to her, Michelle waiting for him to continue. “‘Cause even though it’s abundantly clear to everyone why I could love you, I can’t make any kind of sense for why you love me too.’”

Michelle bit the inside of her cheek, holding back the laugh as Peter made a face.

“You want to laugh.”

“It’s sweet.” Michelle offers, Peter rolling his eyes. 

“It’s corny as hell.”

“Well,” Michelle shrugs, “Yeah but if I know you, that’s probably the _least_ romantic thing you’ve got in there.”

“You’re not wrong.” Peter mutters under his breath, turning his attention back to the screen before he lights up. “Ooh here’s one: ‘MJ, I promise to love you forever. Or until the stars turn cold and fall out of the sky. Whichever comes first.’”

“Dramatic,” Michelle offers, “But filled with a slight sense of impending doom.” She nods. “I like it. Goes well with the whole ‘I take this magnetic force of a man to be mine’ line I have in my vows.”

“Really?” 

“No.” Michelle snickers, Peter giving her another look before she says, “But I _definitely_ have something about you being overdramatic in there.”

“Yeah, yeah, says the person who went on an almost thirty-minute rant with the bagel shop guy because he hiked up the price of his cream cheese.” Peter smirks, Michelle’s eyebrows furrowing. 

“There are small pleasures we enjoy in life, Peter and harassing corporate chain stores for hiking up the price of their goods is one of them.” 

Peter puts up a hand in mock defense, shoving his phone back in his pocket before saying, “Just saying, I’m not the only one dramatic in this relationship.” 

Michelle smiles, rolling her eyes before grabbing the Sylvia Plath anthology and whispering. “Okay Mr. “I make a whole _list_ of dirty jokes to say but wait to share until I get home because I _have_ to stay PG-13” when they’re out on patrol.” 

“MJ.” Peter whispers, glancing around the bookstore even if Michelle knows for a fact that no one is in the store right now. 

“What?” Michelle brings the book to her chest, leaning into kiss him quickly before heading to the register - hoping the cashier hasn’t fallen asleep again. “I love it when you swing home and then come for me.” 

Michelle waits for a beat, watching as Peter’s eyes widen in surprise before she says, “I mean come _home_ to me.”

“ _MJ_.” 

Michelle laughs, Peter’s whole face breaking out into a smile as he walks beside her, the thrumming of her heartbeat in her chest only quickening as they quickly walk towards the front - already anticipating when they’d get home. 

* * *

“Mom, please sit down.”

“I can’t. You just look— you look so beautiful.” Her mom’s voice cracks at the end of her sentence, Michelle seeing her through the mirror’s reflection. She can also see May on the other side of her, whole face lit up and the tears in her eyes. 

“Elaine’s right, sweetheart.” May says softly, getting up so she’s flanked by her on her left side while her mom comes up to the right - the three of them staring at her reflection in the mirror.

“You look stunning.” May smiles, admiring the way her curls are put together. “For once in Peter’s life, he’s not going to have anything to say.”

Michelle rolls her eyes playfully, watching as her mom dabs a tear threatening to fall from her eye and ruin her makeup before saying, “I’ll believe _that_ when I see it.” 

“You will.” May says confidently, putting a hand to her shoulder as her mom does the same. 

“Hard to believe it’s finally happening.” Michelle says, nervous less about marrying Peter and more about the possibility of his Spider-Man activities taking him elsewhere like they had before - the last time they’d tried to get married being thwarted by a man in a nine-foot-tall mechanized rhino costume.

“It is.” May says assuredly, tightening her grip. “And all’s well that ends well anyway. You said you wanted a smaller wedding to begin with.”

Michelle nods, smiling in an ironic way that she got her wish - even if she knew Peter had been hoping to have something more extravagant. 

Then again, she knew him well enough to know that as long as at the end of the day they were married - that he didn’t _really_ care about the details. 

“You ready?” Her mother asks, finally controlling her emotions enough to give her a watery smile.

Michelle smiles at the two of them through the reflection, a swooping feeling in her gut - excitement and nerves and certainty all rolled into one. 

“Ready.”

* * *

Michelle feels the sunlight on her face first before feeling the soft kisses on her cheek, her neck - down the planes of her shoulder, smiling as she leans into it.

“Good morning.” Peter softly whispers in her neck, his hands grazing across her bare stomach with his legs half intertwined with hers. “ _Wife_.”

Michelle snickers, opening her eyes and rolling over so that she’s chest to chest with him - Peter looking back at her with the kind of expression that bowls her over, wondering if there would ever be a day when it wouldn’t. 

“Morning.” Michelle whispers, closing her eyes as she leans into the kiss - one of his hands resting on the small of her back as she hooks her own arm under his, bringing him closer before wrinkling her nose. 

“MJ.” Peter huffs, already anticipating her next words. 

“I know morning sex is peak romance for you, Pete,” Michelle says, “And I’m into it, but we have got to work on your morning breath.”

“ _MJ._ ”

“I’m serious, Pete. Dental hygiene is--” But then she’s cut off, Peter’s hands no longer at her back, his fingers gently moving to rest between her legs. 

“You were saying?” Peter murmurs, kissing her neck as he cups his fingers, Michelle leaning into his touch. 

“Shut up.” Michelle huffs as he laughs, his fingers starting to move in a steady motion - knowing he’s won when she leans back, moving his hand away as she pushes him on his back, straddling him as he grins. 

“You play dirty.” Michelle says, kissing him as she starts to grind her hips against him - the moan that comes out of Peter’s mouth turning her on almost as much as the friction between the two of them. 

“Me?” His voice is haggard, hands pressing down on her back until they’re chest to chest. “What do you call this?” 

Michelle kisses him before leaning back for a moment, adjusting herself until she sinks down - closing her eyes as he bottoms out in her. She moves her hips a few times, opening her eyes as Peter starts to meet her movements. 

“ _Marriage._ ” Michelle whispers, the exact kind of romantic response that she knows Peter would respond to - his hands bringing her back down to him, his hips rising up to hit at a new angle - Michelle gasping as he does. 

They rock together, her alternating her movements - him pulsing steadily, a rhythm built between them from the years of being with each other, knowing exactly what made the other tick in a way that Michelle is glad for. 

The sunlight starts to stream in, the room filled only with their panting and soft whispers - Michelle letting herself get lost to the sensation of him moving in and out of her as her hips start to jerk. 

“I love you.” She pants, Peter responding by thrusting his hips even harder.

The angle and the power of it does her in, building and building until the feeling unleashes in a dazzling haze - collapsing on top of him as hips continue to move before he’s there too - going still, Michelle lifting her head up to watch him as he does. 

They stay like that for a moment, Michelle waiting for him to open his eyes and come back down - her own chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

When he finally does open his eyes, he smiles, Michelle leaning in to kiss him as he says, “Love you too.” 

“You better.” Michelle says between kisses, “You married me.” 

“Best idea we’ve ever had.” Peter says, one hand moving to brush some of her hair back - their bodies still intertwined. 

Michelle just smiles as she kisses him, one of her own hands cradling his face - letting herself live in the bliss of the moment - knowing that for as romantic as Peter was, that he had it wrong. 

Marrying her might’ve been the best idea he’d ever had. 

But loving him was hers.   
  


* * *

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close?_

_Forever and ever._

_And take me out, and take me home…_

_You’re my, my, my, my lover._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL ART!!!](https://machiavelien.tumblr.com/post/612066945166147584/whats-better-than-petermj-domestic-fluff) Thank you machiavelien!! :)


End file.
